


Not Just A Dream

by 8lueCrush8lush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8lueCrush8lush/pseuds/8lueCrush8lush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no fire, no chains, no cries of fear or sadness. That was left in his dream world, in a world entirely of his imagination. Yet, it felt so real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Primary Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279592) by [RobotSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid). 



> This was half a gift, and half inspired by Squid's Primary Colours. It takes place during the beta session and all that jazz. <3

Red eyes shot open, tired, weary, frantically searching for _something_. It was terrifying, the thoughts that were swimming around in his mind, haunting him. Death, pain, anything morbid was present and just tugging at his brain, pulling at any and all thoughts that it could.

His eyes locked on what he was looking for, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Sollux was safe, he was right here. There was no one else.

There was no fire, no chains, no cries of fear or sadness. That was left in his dream world, in a world entirely of his imagination. Yet, it felt so real, as though everything was happening, or even… as if it had happened in the past.

He reached out, brushing a few strands of black hair off the, still sleeping, troll’s forehead. He wasn’t all too surprised when the other’s eyes fluttered open, being greeted by beautiful blue and red irises. _Just like those in his dream_.

“What the hell are you doing up, fucknubs?” Sollux questioned, his arms reaching out to wrap around his mate’s middle and pulling the two of them closer together.

Karkat said nothing for a few moments. He just wanted to savor the moment, Sollux against him, nuzzling his head against his chest. Awkward horns and everything. It was almost enough to distract him from the nightmare he woke from. Emphasis on almost.

“What do you think? I couldn’t sleep, as per the fucking norm. Do you know how insanely aggravating it is to assume for one minute that you might get some sleep one night. Fall asleep, and then get the ever loving shit freaked out of you to the point where you wake up and realize, ‘Well then, here comes another four days without sleep.’ It’s annoying.”

A roll of his eyes, expecting another ramble about dumb things, Sollux started to tune Karkat out. Except, hearing that the shorter troll was woken up by something that sounded like a nightmare, his attention was right back; eyes narrowed as Karkat finished his spiel.

Now, it wasn’t like Karkat was able to sleep that much, Sollux knew that. He knew that Karkat would have nightmares almost any time he went to sleep, even if he was using the recuperacoon. Which is why he, himself, was hesitant to sleep whenever Karkat would try. The Gemini wanted to be awake, there for Karkat if he were to wake up in a panic.

While the moody Cancer wanted the opposite. He didn’t want Sollux awake, he didn’t want him to have to see Karkat’s weak moments. They were matesprits, yes, but there was always that insecure part of him that never thought he was good enough for Sollux. It raced around his brain on a daily basis, always worrying about whether or not he was annoying the other, if he was being an asshole, douchebag, shitstain, ect. Besides, Sollux had other things that he needed to focus his attention on, more than Karkat’s over active brain, right?

“Karkat,” Sollux’s voice was firm, using his full name so he would know exactly how serious he was, “Karkat, what did you dream about?”

With Sollux’s hand cupping his cheek, the only thing Karkat could do was avert his eyes. He couldn’t let them deceive what he was about to say. “Just the normal things. No big-“

“ _Karkat_.”

“Ugh,” Sollux could sense that if his arms were free, Karkat would’ve thrown them up in the air, basically hating how Sollux knew something was wrong. “Do you realize how much I hate the fact that you can read me like a fucking book? There’s going to be a time, when I don’t see something is wrong, and you’re going to stroll in, like the nookwiff you are, and be all, ‘ _Oh kk, what’s on your mind, don’t hide shit from me, you know I’ll find out_.’ Or some shit like that-“

“Karkat, get to the point, you’re starting to get on my nerves.”

“Right.” Karkat adjusted himself, sitting up fully and crossing his legs. Using his claws to scratch the back of his head, he wondered where to start. Well, the most obvious place would be…

“I’m pretty sure I had a dream about our ancestors. It was so vivid, so real..” He began, Sollux moving to sit up, attentive and wanting to know more.

“I knew it was them because the fuckers looked just like us. In a sense. Mine, Signless, Carmine, had the same blood as me, the same horns. Yours was just like you, the Psiioniic, yellow blood, stupid duality thing,” That earned him a smack, “I’m pretty sure I saw almost everyone’s ancestor.”

Karkat began the story-- how their ancestors met. Carmine rescuing him from almost certain death, the Psiioniic being out there for training. The Dolarosa. The Disciple. How the Psiioniic had to leave after..

“Sollux, the two of them were matesprits. It’s like history is fucking repeating itself, and I’m scared to think that way because of what happened at the end of my dream.”

“Just keep going, tell me everything. What did they do?”

He continued on.

Speaking of how the Signless would go around, preaching about a world that could be. A world that he had seen that was full of peace, where blood colour didn’t matter. How his followers slowly increased and how the higher bloods were getting upset. And of course, when the Psiioniic made a break for it, running away from the sea troll that owned him (“Oh what the fuck, really? _Ed’s ancestor? **Ugh.**_ ) wanting to find his mate.

“Even after seeing the Signless with the Disciple, the Psiioniic stayed with him, Sollux. They stayed together through everything. Shit, if that doesn’t give us some pointers for the future, than I don’t know what else does.”

“Eheh..”

More tales, not leaving a detail out, were told. How close they were, how the four of them, Signless, Psiioniic, Disciple, Dolarosa, were basically the perfect family. Until one day…

“I’m pretty sure it was Gamzee’s ancestor, or some creepy shit with the subjugglators. But the Signless’ blood was spilled. Trolls knew what he was, that he was a mutant, and yet.. they still followed him. They wanted to believe that there was something to look forward to in their shithole of a world. It just started to go downhill from there, Sol.”

The highbloods were upset, hating the fact that such a lowblood was parading around _their_ planet, speaking out against them. They needed a plan to catch him, make sure that his words would stop their infection on the planet.

“They were caught, the Signless, Psiioniic and the Dolarosa. Somehow the Disciple made it away, safe from everything that was going to happen.” His voice faltered, and Sollux could see light red tears welling up in the corners of Karkat’s eyes.

Sollux reached out, wiping away a tear that leaked out, his voice soft when he spoke, “Go on. What happened to them?”

“They.. they were treated so horribly. Dualscar, taking out his rage from the Psiioniic not returning to him, he.. he _raped_ the Dolarosa. While Carmine and the Psiioniic were there. All in the same prison. And the Psiioniic had to watch his mate be abused, hurt, numbed. Sollux, what the _hell_ was wrong with trolls back then? Did they just-“

“Karkat, remember, back then, things were so different. Laws were different. Others weren’t so open minded about change, shit, that was so long ago.”

Taking a calming breath, he knew that he needed to finish. He wasn’t done with the story, not when he was leaving out the most important part.

“Anyway. The asswipes decided that they needed to get rid of the Signless, make sure that he didn’t spout out any more ‘delusions’. They took the three of them out to a crowd,” Karkat stopped, the tears now freely falling from his eyes. “I could feel it. Feel the _burning_ flesh when they put the iron cuffs on Carmine’s wrists. Oh my god, Sollux, I could _smell_ it. And when Darkleer stepped up, and shot that arrow, the second it hit, I swear that I couldn’t breathe. It was like the arrow had left my dream world and hit me here in the real world.”

Karkat was shaking uncontrollably, and the familiar wave of pity surged through Sollux’s entire being. He lurched forward, pulling the shaking troll into his arms, his hands running up and down his back in an attempt to calm Karkat down.

“Karkat-“

“He was culled because of his blood. Because he wanted equality. Because he tried something _different_. Fuck, even though ‘I’ was dead, I still saw everything. The Psiioniic screaming, the subjugglators burning ‘my’ body, the Disciple pouncing in long enough to grab what was left, the leggings, and being spared and allowed to live. The Dolarosa was sold into slavery, and the Psiioniic..”

Sollux froze. A part of him didn’t want to know what had happened to him, but of course, there was a part that somehow knew. As if, Karkat didn’t have to say anything. Perhaps it was the fact that they were both ‘psionics’, that he already knew.

“He was forced to become the Helmsman, or whatever the fuck it’s called, for the Condesce’s fleet. Just from watching, I could tell how much it hurt. How much he suffered, hell all of them suffered so much. They didn’t fucking deserve to have their ends be met like that..”

The grip he had on Karkat tightened, holding him as if he were a lifeline, as if he let go, the two of them might suffer the same fate.

“There was a good part though…”

Sollux’s head snapped up, greeted by the most serene smile he had _ever_ seen on Karkat’s face. The tears that stained his cheeks only added to the effect, and Sollux had to hold himself back from simply smothering the other in affection in pity. No, that would be for another time. After the story.

Karkat shifted, taking Sollux’s hand in his own and squeezing tightly, “They were able to be together. In a dream bubble. Sollux, they were able to _stay together_.”

He couldn’t help the smile from breaking out across his own lips, letting out a small chuckle to accompany it. “Then, kk, I guess it’s just destiny that we’re stuck together. Because I’m almost a hundred percent sure that once we get to that point,” He avoided the word ‘dying’ for a reason, “We’d be meeting up in a dream bubble and you’d start bugging the ever living shit out of me.”

Now it was Karkat’s turn to return the punch, grinning none the less. “God, you’re such a prick when you want to be. But, you know, I wonder what the Signless would say about how we live now? Since there’s not much to care about with blood anymore. No matter how many times I freak out about someone seeing my blood..”

“I think,” Sollux pulled Karkat forward, pressing a small kiss to his forehead before resting his own against it, “He would be happy. Sure, we may not be the most peaceful, but it’s changed so much. Plus, he’d probably be happy that his descendent ended up with the hottest piece of ass on Alternia.”

Karkat simply rolled his eyes, saying nothing more on the matter except, “You know, I think the hottest piece of ass on Alternia needs to shut the fuck up and help his matesprit go back to sleep because he’s _tired_.”

As he lied back, Sollux pulled Karkat with him, holding him to his chest. “Thank you for telling me, dipshit.”

“Fuck off, numbnuts.”

With the help of Sollux’s psionics, the two trolls slowly drifted back off to sleep, completely unaware of the other presences in the room.

_“So?” The Psiioniic questioned, his grip on the Sufferer’s hand tightening._

_The Sufferer, Carmine, looked over to his best friend, his matesprit, and simply smiled. “Well, he was right about one thing. I like how Alternia is turning out..”_

_“And? What was he wrong about?”_

_“The little fucker got the second hottest piece of ass on Alternia. Yours being the first.”_


End file.
